31 OneShots of Peter Parker and the Avengers celebrating Christmas
by MARVELousFairy01
Summary: 31 OneShots of Peter Parker and the Avengers celebrating Christmas. Every day of december a chapter will be updated, they're mainly onshots about Peter and the Avengers being a superfamily they are and Christmas and maybe Santa clasue too.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, welcome to my new story 32 oneshots of Peter Parker and the Avengers. It's the first of DECEMBER! And i'm officially on holdiays so yay :) I'll be posting a oneshot each day of the month and I'm super excited about this story and already have a couple od oneshots in my head and I cannot wait to write them. Also I thought it would be cool to have a couple of lines from different christmas song s at the beginning of the chptchpters just cause. Anyways hope you enjoy it. (I don't own Marvel and Winter Wonderland song)**

* * *

 _(Snowboarding with Ironman, Antman (and Cassie) aaaaannnd Thor! let's see how this turns out)_

* * *

 _Sleigh bells ring, are you listening?_

 _In the lane, snow is glistening._

 _A beautiful sight_

 _Where happy tonight._

 _Walking in a Winter wonderland_

* * *

 **Peter's pov**

"Come on guys. This'll be so much fuun, you'll enjoy it." I urged them along the snowy hill holding my snow wooden snowboard.

"Yeah, Peter's right. You guys will love it!" Cassie basically shouted with a huge excited smile on her face. I grinned at her comment she made and laughed as Tony rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'll try this once but if it fails we're going right back to the compound. capeesh?" He asked, wagging his finger side to side at me and Cassie and we both nodded.

"Yes." Me, Cassie and Scott (Who had decided to join along because why not and he wanted to see Thor try and ride a snowboard down a hill and plus it's fun).

"Come on Mr Stark. Let's go!" I waved at him and ran with Cassie towards the middle of the had decided to come a little later because he was on an urgent mission with the Guardians of the Galaxy but he promised he would be here soon, so we decided to wait We decided to go in the outskirts of the city and into the mountains. We could still see New York a little way across from us but further away from all the noise and bustling. We were on the biggest snow mountain we could see. It was a big climb to get up but it was totally worth it; it was a magnificent view. There were mountains and mountains next to us a beautiful valley of snow in front of us leading to a forest. All around us were snow-covered trees and it was literally like walking in a Winter Wonderland.

We stopped and stared down the enormous, steep snow-covered hill below us with our hands on our knees and were leaning forward trying to catch our breath.

"Huh... beat you," Cassie muttered. I turned to her shocked.

"What! What do you mean? We weren't even racing. We were trying to beat Mr Stark." I exclaimed in just pure shock and betrayal. I mean what was she talking about? We were meant to be on the same team here!

"I know," She started, straightening herself back up. "But I wanted to beat both of you." She just simply replied with a cheeky grin. I frowned.

"What? Come on, no. We're supposed to be on the same team and gang up on the parents not you against the parents and me." She shrugged.

"Huh. Take that Parker. Lang family for the win." Mr Lang said and I groaned.

"Sorry daddy but it's actually my win." She said giggling and Mr Lang took his arm off her shoulder and stood back with a shocked expression on his face and his hands pointed at his chest in betrayal which made me laugh even harder.

"Cassie." He said but Cassie just cracked up even more.

It wasn't until a few seconds later that Tony caught up since we practically sprinted ahead of them without warning.

"Took you guys long enough." Mr Lang laughed as Mr Stark and Thor ran up to us.

"Kid-" Mr Stark puffed out. I just grinned at him while he had trouble speaking and continued. "Don't do that again." He pointed his finger at me but I just laughed again.

"Fat chance Mr Stark," I said. "You're just to slow." Mr Stark stopped puffing and stood up straight. He almost had the same look as he did on the doughnut spaceship thing when I accidentally told him it was his fault but this time it was more in a joking matter.

"What did you just say to me?" He asked completely flabbergasted.

"You heard me." I just continued to grin and looked at Cassie who was pulling the same face as me and turned back to Mr Stark.

"What have you done to my s-kid?" Wait. Was he about to say so-? N-noo-nooo. No way.

He had taken a step forward when he asked Mr Lang and had pointed an accusing finger at him. Mr Lang took a step backwards and held his hands up in the air in surrender and tried (tried being the operative word) to defend himself.

"Wha-I did-I didn't do anything to him! I didn't say anything. He's the one who's been hanging around Cassie so he's got to learn it from her." He argued making me almost snort from laughter. I and Cassie looked at each other again and shook our heads as we made a silent agreement.

"It's actually the other way round. Peter's been teaching me. Oohh do you know what vines is dad?" And that broke the leak again and I couldn't stop myself from cracking up. Mr Lang's face was in complete confusion whole Mr Starks face just looked plain annoyed. I've told him way too much for him to know what vines is yet he still does not get it.

"There's this really cool one when this girl gives another girl a cup and she's like: 'This bish empty; YEEEEEETTTT!" And she throws the cup away and it's hilarious!" I don't think I've laughed this hard in ages.

"Kid? What have you done?" Mr Stark asked with a sigh and I just continued laughing.

"And the student has become the Master," I said, crossing my arms proudly and nodding.

"W-w-wait, wait, wait, stop. Is this what you were talking about the other day when we driving by a road work sign?" Cassie nodded with a ginormous grin on her face. "Yep."

"Oh boy." He mimicked Mr Starks sigh and Cassie and I clapped each other, victorious.

Suddenly I stopped laughing. I could hear something in the distance and it was coming closer and closer. I barely listened to Mr Stark when asked if I was ok and instead I turned around and over the snowy valley and through the snow clouds I could just barely see a figure gliding it's way towards us.

"Hey, guys. Is that-?" I was about to ask but I was cut off and my questioned had been answered when the figure flew above us and landed-well more like crashed-into the ground. THOR had arrived!

"THOR!" I and Cassie shouted and ran up to him as he released his axe from the snow, leaving a dent in the ground.

He swung his axe over his shoulders and smiled at us as we greeted him with a hug.

"Hello, Daughter of Ants and man of Spiders." I snorted at the nicknames he gave us. You'd think a twelve-year-old would pull a face or something at the name but she didn't seem to mind it. She just giggled and hugged Thor again.

"Finally made it point break." Mr Stark said coming up from behind me making me jump a little. I kinda forgot he was there. Shouldn't tell Mr Stark that.

This time Thor pulled a face at the nickname Mr Stark always gave him but he replied anyway. "Sorry, I was late. The guardians needed my help with retrieving some magical artifact that some King wanted. It was all very confusing and they didn't give me much trouble but the Tree was very helpful, so I managed." Wow. I need to get more details from him later, I wanna know what King and what magical artifact he was talking about. Although he did say he didn't know a lot of the details so he might ask Groot next time he'll see him or Rocket.

"Now, tell me, what is the board snow you to wanted to show me." His comment made me snort again but I managed to correct him.

"It's actually Snowboarding and it's A-MAZ-ING! Come on, we'll show you." I explained excitedly and waved him to follow us and Cassie and I tan to the top of the hill and looked down.

We picked up our snowboard. Her snowboard had pictures or Ants on hers and even had Antennas on the front just like Ants do! I'm assuming her Dad made her that one, it was pretty cool actually. My one had a picture of Captian America on it. I did have an Ironman one as well May had brought me for my eighth birthday but I just felt like bringing the Captian America one. Definitely not to piss Mr Stark of n-noo, I would never do that, (maybe) but it made Captian America smile which was a plus for today.

"Ok, so what you do is this: you get on like this..." Cassie explained while showing Thor a demonstration. He was really interested and was really intent of learning more. It was hilarious actually.

"And then you kick off the ground and slide down the hill. Ready?" She asked and looked up at him. Thor nodded and he placed his snowboard (which I had given him as a thank you present last Winter for helping me with some homework that he surprisingly knew)

He sat down on his board just as Cassie did and held the front of it just like she did. I sat down on mine and got ready just like the two of them. Mr Stark and Mr Lang were standing behind us, watching with amused looks on their faces.

"Alright guys, on the count of three," I announced and started counting. "One. Two. THREEEEEEE!" I shouted and kicked off from my board and it started skidding down the snowy hill.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I could hear Cassie screaming with joy and Thor yelling with feat somewhere near me but at the moment I wasn't too focused on them. I was just having the time of my life. The nice, cold breeze blew into my face as my hair rustled through the breeze. I could he the snow-covered trees rustling in the wind as I slid past and the snow bounced everywhere as my board brushed against it. It was magnificent. It was beautiful.

We did this a couple of times, taking in turn with each other and going on each other's boards. There were a few times my board had hit some rocks from the ground that made me fell over and I could hear Mr Stark laughing at me from the top of the hill. I got him back a few times by throwing some snowballs at him which ended up in a snowball fight between us. Of course, I came out victorious well Cassie and I kinda did. We ended up teaming up against the three and together we were unstoppable. We then ended up snowboarding again and this time Mr Stark decided he would have a try and sat behind me on the snowboard which really surprised me actually, but I couldn't have been happier.

"You ready kid?" He asked me, patting my left arm. I nodded at him and turned to the others. "You guys ready?" They all nodded; game faces on. "Three. Two. One. GOOOOO!" I counted again and kicked off from the hill. I could not stop my laughter from Mr Starks terrified screams.

"THIS WAS A BAD IDEA! AAAAHHHHHHH!" He screamed.

"NO! THIS WAS YOUR BEST IDEA!" I shouted back to him and we continued to skid down the hill with Cassie, Mr Lang and Thor following us. We were in the lead. That was until a rock decided to jump out at us and make our trip over.

"AHHH!" We screamed at the same time as we tipped over.

"HAHA. WE'RE IN THE LEAD NOW!" Mr Lang shouted and I heard Cassie laughing again. Come on. Which side was she on?

"You ok kid?" Mr Stark asked me as he sat up. I nodded.

"Yup." Mr Stark grinned despite himself and rustled my hair and snow fell down from my face.

"Jeeze Frosty. What was that? We were in the lead?" I gaped at him. Frosty? No way was that gonna be my nickname.

"Did you just call me Frosty?" He nodded.

"Yup. What? It suits you."

"No, it doesn't." But he just continued to laugh and ignored what I said. " Fine if you're gonna call me Frosty than you're Elsa." Mr Stark looked shocked. "No way the only person who's Elsa is Clint." I nodded. He made a fair point.

"Or Sam or Captian America." I thought that I quickly shook my head. "Don't tell Mr Captian America I said that," I said but I knew that wasn't gonna happen just the way Mr Stark was looking at me.

"Just wait until we get back, Frosty." I covered my face in hands.

"Noooo," I muttered.

"Hey, guys!" I turned around to find the source of the voice: it was Cassie. " We won!" She sang.

"Hah! You guys are losers!"

"No, we're not Mr Lang," I grumbled, crossing my arms and looking away with a huff.

"Well, when you say it like that yes you are. And I've told you before it's Scott. Mr lang sounds too old." I couldn't help it but I tried to correct myself though.

"Alright, Mr La-Scott. But we're not losers." I repeated.

"Hey, guys? Wheres Thor?" Mr Stark asked. I tilted my head to see behind the two supposedly winners to see Thor laying on the ground with his axe and board next to him.

"Is he alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think he's just in shock." Cassie shrugged.

"Well, that was fun. Who's up for round two?" I asked, pointing my two fingers up to make 'two'.

"YASS!"

"NOOO!"

 **Hey guys first chapter done. I hope you enjoyed it, honestly I wasn't sure what to do with the end until it came and I was like uhhhhh but then I just wrote that. Anyway hope you liked it and the second chapters coming out tomorrow. GoodNight :)**


	2. Twelve days of Christmas

**Hi guys, new chapter hope you liked the last one. This ones just a song that I anted to do, hope you enjoy it :) (I don't own marvel or twelve days of Christmas)**

On the first day of Christmas my father-figure gave to me:

A group of Avengers as a family.

On the Second day of Christmas my Father-Figure gave to me:

Two Spider gadgets and a group of Avengers as a family.

One the third day of Christmas my Father-Figure gave to me:

Three Mjolnirs, Two Spiser gadgets and a group of Avengers as a family.

On the fourth day of Christmas my Father Figure gave to me:

Four science T-Shirts, three Mjolnirs, two Sider gadgets and a group of Avengers as a family.

On the fifth day day of Christmas my Father-Figure gave to me:

FIVE INFINITY STONES! Four science T-Shirts, three, Mjolnirs, two Sider gadgets and a group of Avengers as a family.

On the sixth Day of Christmas my Father-Figure gave to me:

Six gaurdians of the Galaxy, Five INFITINY STONES!, four Star wars lego sets, Three Mjolnirs, two Spider Gadgets and a group of Avengers as a family

On the Seventh day of Christmas my Father-Figure gave to me:

Seven dad jokes, six Gaurdians of the Galaxy, FIVE INFITINY STONES! Four legi sets, three Mjolnirs, two Spider gadgets and a group of Avengers as a Family.

On the Eighth day of Christmas my Father-Figure gave to me:

Eight super missions, seven dad jokes, six Gaurdians of the Galaxy, Four lego sets, Three Mjlonirs, Two Spider Gadgets and a group of Avengers as a Family.

On the ninth day of Christmas my Father-Figure gave to me:

Nine Christmas Stockings, eight super missions, seven dad jokes, six Gaurdians of the Galaxy, Four lego sets, Three Mijlonirs, Two Spider Gadgets and a group of Avengers as a Family.

On the tenth day of Christmas my Father-Figure gave to me:

Ten Hawkeyes Arrows, nine Christmas stockings, eight super missions, seven dad jokes, six gaurdians of the galaxy, four lego sets, three Mjolnirs, two spider gadgets and a group of Avengers as a family.

On the eleventh day of Christmas my Father-Figure gave to me:

Eleven pranks, ten Hawkeyes arrows, nine Chritmas Stockings, eight super missions, seven dad jokes, six gaurdians of the galaxy, FIVE INFINITY STONES! four lego sets, three Mjolnirs, two spider gadgets, and a group of Avengers as a family.

On the twelve day of Christmas my Fathe-figure gave to me:

Twelve hugs, eleven pranks, ten Hawkeyes arrows, nine Christmas Stockings, eight super missions, seven dad jokes, six gaurdians of the galaxy, FIVE INFITINY STONES! four lego sets, three Mjolnirs, two spider gadgets and a group of Avengers as a Family.

(Tony slams a gand down on the couch and tear falls fown his face and shouts: Kid! and Peter smiles)

 **Hope you liked it, thanks for reading and have a nice day :)**


	3. Operation Home Alone

**Hey guys chapter 3 yay finally managed to get this one done sorry if it isn't that good I'm just really tired and I just wanted to uplaod it but I hope its good anyway. Enjoy also** **hugh.slutherland1 I did have a similar chapter I was already thinking about writing as well but I don't know I should've also said this story is also set after infitiny war with all the characters and avengers alive but thanks for reviewing and I appreciate your comment and hope you are and everyone else is enioying this story. (I don't own Marvel or Home alone)**

Tony and the others had to go on an urgent mission with King T-Challa and had to leave immediately. Apparently they couldn't bring Peter along either it was because it was too dangerous or it was top secret, they didn't really say too much as they were in a hurry. At first Peter was upset and had tried to argue but Mr Stark had said that he was needed to here to gaurd to the tower but he wouldn't be alone: Shuri was there too!

He couldn't believe it! He got see Shuri again, it had been a while since they last hang out together. Sure they chatted a lot online but it wasn't the same in person, so here he was in the Avengerrs loungeroom eating all they could eat junk food banquet while doing a movie marathon and their first choice: Home Alone. It was nearly Christmas after all and it is one of their favourite Christmas movies.

"Ahhh, I love this bit." Shuri mused at one point halfway through the movie. They were up to the part where the two thieves were about to answer the house and when Kevin started to defend the house. It was like the best bit of the whole movie.

"Mr Parker, Princess Shuri there seems to be two men approaching this building and are armed. Should I contact the boss?" Shuri turned to look at Peter. He expected to see some kind of fear in her eyes but they just sparkled with excitment, he's guessing his does as well.

"Uhh, no thanks Fri. We've got this." Peter paused the movie just as the short guy got his head lit on fire and they both sat up straighter.

"Are you think what I'm thinking?" Shuri asked excitedly. He nodded eith the same enthusiasm.

"Operation Home Alone?"

"YAS definitely. Ok, ok, ok, let's do this." She said, trying to calm herself doen and held out her hand for their secret handshake that no one knew well maybe F.R.I.D.A.Y but shr promised she didn't see anything the first time they did it and even if she did she promised not to tell anyone.

They did their handshake and got into action.

 **Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!**

They decided on splitting up. They decided that Peter should go into the kitchen, Mr Stark's lab, his room, and the garage while Shuri checks the Avengers rooms, the loungeroom where they were at, and the other lab.They needed all the equiptment they could get and they only had about twenty minutes before the two armed men arrived.

Peter snuck into his room and grabbed a fee things such as his web shooters, his mask (because he didn't want to be caught without it), his web gun that he and Shuri had been testing and what better way to test out on than two armed men? They had been planning on pranking Mr Stark and Clint with it buut it might be useful now. He quickly grabbed a couple of lego pieces and quickly headed down to the kitchen.

Ok, this was the last place he needed to go. He's been to the lab, the garage, and his room now he just needed to grab a few things the plan can be set into motion.

He ran out of the room and into the lobby and waited for Shuri.

"Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y how much longer do we have?"

"You have fifteen minutes before they approach the door." He nodded and muttered a thanks.

Shuri came in just a few seconds later with a bag of stuff and th same excited look on her face. "You ready?" She asked.

"Oh hell yes. Operation Home Alone is ago." He said and they did their secret handshake and got into action again.

Peter went to the front doors of the tower. He placed all his lego pieces on the foor infront of the door. He placed a pile of feathers in a bucket he'd got in the garage and tied it to the handle of the bucket and connected it to the door and with the finishing touches he webbed it to the roof so the bucket would tip when the door opens.

He placed the really large sticky tape with glue like they did in the movie across the door then walked a few feet away from it and placed a fan down on the ground. Step 1: completed.

He was in charge of step 1, 2, 3 while Shuri was in charge with 4, 5, 6. They didn't think it was really necessary to use the other steps for this one so they decided to stick with the six.

Peter skidded across the floor towards the stairs. First he put a string across the first step. He then climbed up the wall with the end piece of the string and tied it to the handle of the paint bucket (it was pink, courtesy on Shuri's part, Peter thought it would be pretty funny as well.) and he tied it to the roof just like he did with the first one. The third and final step he went up to the top of the steps and placed a pot on the ground and filled it with glue, a lot of glue just in case they still made it up the steps. Shuri had asked why they needed to fill a pot with glue, they didn't but Peter thought it would just be funny seeing someone walking around stuck having a pot on one of their foot.

He then went up to another set of steps and this eas where the action would begin. He hid the rest of the stuff somewhere in a close cupboard and pulled his mask on and webbed up to the wall so that he was now hanging upside down on the roof, with his web gun.

"Karen? ETA on the two bad guys?" He asked.

"They should be entering the building at any second. He nodded.

"Shuri, you ready?" It was a few seconds before there was a reply.

"Yep, all good here, you."

"Ready. To Go."He whispered.

 **LineBreak**

"Oi, Jeff?"

"Mmh?"

"You really think this is a good idea?"

"Why not? It's perfect, no ones home. I think that it's a great time." The guy stopped short in his tracks.

"I honestly can't tell if that's sarcasm or not. I know I should be able to tell righr now but it's honestly hard with you man, I can never tell. A-an-" A rough hand suddenly grabbed his throat makig him stop talking and stop breathing in this case.

"Shut up. We are sticking to the plan alright? No one is there at the moment, no staff, no lights, no cameras, and most importantly no Avengersn kapeesh?" The other man nodded in fear.

"Y-yes sir."

"Good." He let go of the shaking mans throat and continued towards the tower.

"Let's go."

They continued walking for what felt like forever but they eventually made uknowing what was about to happen to them once they opened the doors.

"GAh!"

"What the hell?" The two men shouted as they both had ran into sticky paper. They teisted and turned to get it of and they finally did but it ended up with them jumping up and down in pain from an unknown source of the ground as suddenly a strong gust of wind blew infront of them brushing their hats of and pulling their hair back and the bucket filled with paperstipped over from the roof and a pile of feathers fell on them

"All right that's enough!" Shouted Jeff with anger and stomped his way to turn the fan off.

"Ok, ow we've got that sorted... You know the plan. You go that way and I'll go that way." He pointed to the two directions and the other guy nodded and both split up.

Jeff walked towards the stairway, slowly. He looked around him to make sure noone was around for a surprise attack. He proceeded catiously, moving one step forward carefully at a time but the problem was he was looking up and he didn't see the piece of string at the bottom of the stairs. He tripped on it and yelled as he fell onto the stairs and suddenlyhe was rained on with pink paint on him. He'd closed his eyes as it splached down on his face and when he opened them aagain he was covered in fresh pink paint.

"GAAAAAHHH!" He yelled in anger. He knew now there was definitly someone else here in the tower. But who? He didn't know and he was gonna find out.

 **Linebreak** The other guy-who was terrified out of his life-walked into the other direction Jeff pointed. He walked slowly, arms spread out in an almost defensive position and his head would jerk with every movement.

He walked through the dark hallway not sure where he was going, but he knew where he had to go so he just relid on his instincts...which were completly wrong.

"GAAHH! He yelled susdenly as he tripped over something and fell onto the floor but his pain was filled with pain as he landed on something sharp that he couldn't see anand continued screaming. He pushed whatever it was of from his face and stumbled a bit to stand up and he almost fell back over again as he did but he managed to regain himself.

What was that? He didn't know but all he knew was that his face was full of pain but he tried not to think about it and continued on further.

He made it quietly into the kitchen with his gun pointing at everything that made him jump. It was quiet. Too quiet. When suddenly he accidently tripptripped over a wire again (why does that keep happening?) and what felt like twelve pots had hit him in the head and he was knocked backwards onto the floor. When he opened his eyes he found the reason why he had felt like he he'd been hit by twelve pots: it was because he had been. Twelee pots hang above him by strings still swinging a little from where they had been pushed. He might get a concussion from this.

He sat up and rubbed his sore face in frustration and snapped his head to face the sink, he needed to wash his face, clean so all the feathers, the stickiness and the headache would wash away so he stood up and walked to the sink and turned the tap on. Buuuutt that didn't work out. It suddenly backfbackfired on jim as the water was spurted right at his face! He flapped his hands on the sink, trying to it off without seeing and after a few seconds he manged it. Crap. What was going on here? Was this place haunted? Did they need to call in the GhostBusters?

He turned his direction away from the kitchen sink and into another hallway that ed yp some stairs and he walked up it to try and find another room.

He placed one foot down on the fifth step and immediately tried to grab for the rail because the step was _so_ slippery and he was about to tumble dow mm thw stairs. He basically was running on the one step as he tries to keep his balance while both hand were holding onto the rails. He managed to put one foot forward on the step above but suddenly something came swinging down from the top and into his head making him tumble and roll down the steps until he was at the bottom.

"HE NEED SOME MILK!" A voice shouted up from above and cracked up lauging but he was to in a daze to care why he apparently needed some milk (which he didn't and needed a hospital) but all he did care now was getting out of there.

So, that's what he did. He stumbled a bit as he stood up and bolted the back where he came.

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS MERRY CHRISTMAS!!** "Hey there." Jeff looked up to find the face of-wait a minute. Was that... Spiderman?

"What the-?" He asked completly shocked.

"Hi there. Did you misplace your key or did you accidently walk into the wrong house?" Peter asked sarcastically as he held his web gun at the man and shooting him a couple of times in the face.

"Ugh! What-?" He asked, pulling the web from his eyes and glaring at Spiderman.

"Spiderman." He hissed. "I should have known-" He was cutnof when Peter shot another web at the guys face but this time it covered his mouth to shut him up.

"I would keep quiete with you. Remember what they say: Keep quiet and wait for the police to come and pick you up." He laughed and jumped down from the wall.

The man looked liked he tried to say something but Peter couldn't understand as he had the web stuck to his mouth but Peter thought he might have hnderstood what the guy had said as he bolted out of the room and back the way he had came.

 **Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!** Peter had chased after him for only he had stopped at the door where he and the other guys through and stopped. The other came bolting in at the exact same time with Shuri behind him.

"Alright, alright, alright. You guys win. Just let us go." The one that Peter had not shot said.

"Fat chance." Shuri replied with the kost aass she could muster.

"Now tell us why you were here?"

"Fat chance." The guy replied mimicking her with a smirk. Shuri growles as she went up to smack him in the face but Peter stopped her. "What food would that fo?" He asked. He webbed them both up in a tight not of webs and left them there for Mr Stark to come and collect who, according to Karen, would arrive there very, very shortly.

A few minutes later the front doors opened to discover Mr Stark and the rest of the Avengers with all the same shocked faces as their wyes had set on the two robberies.

"Hey Mr Stark." Peter greeted. "How was the mission?" Tony looked at him then the teo webbed guys then back at him.

"What the hell happened?" He asked and Peter prosceeded to explain.

"Well you see there was these two men who tred breaking in well they kinda did but we stopped them witb our little gadgets around the hhouse oh that reminds me there might be a bit of a mess in halls so I might be careful if I were you but hey here's the two men we caught so you're welcome and if you don't mind Shuri and I are gonna get back to our movie. Thanks Mr Stark." He explained quickly so he and Shuri wouldn't get into any trouble for the rest they made and made their way back towards the living area and continued on with their movie.

"Well that was fun." Shuri said after about fifteen minutes later. Peter nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it really was." He said and was about to continue when a voice erupted from somewhere in the tower.

"PETER! SHURI! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THW TOWER!?" Both Peter and Shuri had jumped and stared wide ryes at the sound of the voice but they turned to look at eachother and just burst out laughing

"Operation Home alone is a success."


	4. A Chrstmas Tree, Fears and a mission

**Hey guys sorry about not uploading these past few days I got busy with stuff also thanks Stark-Staffie for your review I'm glad you enjoyed that last chapter and I'll fix them up soon but thanks so he's the new chapter and I'll upload the next few chapters sometime tomorrow when I finish writing them but now lets talk about the more important stuff such as the FREAKEN TRAILER FINALLY RELEASED LIKE OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT IT WAS FINALLY RELEASED! I cannot actually wait until it comes out even though it isn't that long but it` still so excited but it was so sad Tony looked so defeated and clint... I had a really sad theory about his family because he looked so sad. But he was so awesome and has back and Antman? Don't know about him I kinda think he's daughter could have found him maybe but he's back and it's just that I can't believe it! well anyways those are my thoughts that I just wanted to share sorry if this chapter isn't that good I had trouble figuring out what to write but I just ended up with this its a little angsty it doesn't have a lot of Christmas stuff in it only at the beginning but I thought it would be a good idea to have it like them coming over their fears or something after Thanos or something anyway hope u enjoy it :) (I don't own Marvel)**

I smiled as Thor walked into the compound carrying a huge tree over his shoulders. He walked over into the middle of the living room and placed the gigantic tree on the ground and as he did snow rustled from it.

"Wow, Thor. Where did you get that tree from?" Pepper asked as she just walked into the room with Mr Stark and Sam Wilson. I still stood there gaping at the huge thing, it was pretty awesome. I still can't get over the fact that I'm hanging out with the Avengers for Christmas and so far it was pretty awesome.

Thor stood up after he finished steadying the tree on the ground and smiled.

"Well this," He said patting the tree. "I got it from a planet called Christmas." My smile turned into a confused frown. Christmas? A planet called Christmas? Is he serious?

"Uhhhhh? There's a planet called Christmas?" I asked. He nodded and continued to explain.

"Yep. It's not too far from Earth actually, it's a planet that snows continuously and has Christmas trees everywhere. The people over there are really nice, one of them even gave me hot cocoa. But I did have to get help carrying this beauty here." He said, and my eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Who did you have to get help from-?" I was about to ask when I was suddenly cut off by a loud, booming familiar voice.

"WELL, IT'S THAT TIME OF YEAR ISN'T!" It made me jump slightly and I kinda hoped no one saw, I think Mr Stark did because I think I saw him smirk but I'm just gonna pretend he did and it never happened.

But back to that familiar voice that just appeared, I turned around to face the hallway that Pepper, Mr Stark, and Sam just appeared from and a huge, excited smile appeared on my face. "MR QUILL!" I shouted and ran up to him to give him a hug which he gladly took in return and wrapped his arms around me. "Hw little Pete. How's it hanging?" He asked. I gave a small shrug. "Yeah, It's been alright."

"It's been more than alright," Tony said coming up from behind me as I stood back a bit and watched as they shook hands. After the events of the Infinity War, they had become closer and more like friends. "You know, he showed Thor how to snowboard?" He said, with a point of his thumb at me and with an amused smile on his face. Quill's reaction was awesome. His mouth opened wide opened, tilted his head so he could see Thor then looked at me. "Really?" He asked and I nodded.

"And then he and Shuri protected the tower, home alone style."

"No way. Why wasn't I invited?" He asked in a pretend hurt sort of way but I just laughed.

"Because you were away on another mission," Tony answered rolling his eyes in the process.

Quill went off to look at the tree Thor brought in admiration while I turned to dace the other Guardians and said hello to them.

"Gamora!" I shouted happily as I gave her a big hug which she gladly hugged back with a smile. "Hey, Peter, glad to see you again." She said, releasing me from the hug and ruffling my hair a bit.

"I'm glad to see you guys too."

"So, apparently it's Christmas." A voice came from behind Gamora. "You got any gifts for my kid?" Of course, it was Rocket. He was pretty cool, we've hung out a couple of times after the war when they came to visit and gave me and Shuri the idea for the web gun. I smiled at his remark and I replied.

"How could I forget? But you have to wait until Christmas day. You guys are staying until then right?" I asked hoping that they would because that would be so awesome. Spending Christmas with the Avengers aaaannnndd the Guardians of the Galaxy. Epic.

To my pleasure, he nodded I jumped up and shouted yas. I didn't see the small smile that disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Hey, so I heard you guys and Thor went on a mission to retrieve something?" He nodded. " Cool, can you tell me all about it?" I asked as I sat down crossed legged not caring if I looked like a kid at the moment. I just sat there and listened to the exciting adventures he and the rest of the Guardians and Thor went on

* * *

It was in the afternoon and Peter was on his bed reading a book he got in Secret Santa. It was called Science for Nerds from your's truly, MJ. He, unfortunately, had Flash as a Secret Santa he had absolutely no clue what to get him so in the end Mr Stark had suggested to get him one of those pranks where you opened a lid and a bunch of snakes came out but instead of snakes it would be his webs and he could tie him up and shut his mouth for the rest of the year but

1: that would give away his secret identity,

2: Even though it would be funny, he didn't feel like it would be right.

And 3: It would give his identity away.

So, he brushed that idea of the way and just ended up a plain, old Football which he immediately as Flash 'accidentally' kicked it in the back of his head that afternoon after school. Lucky his healing powers kicked in so it hadn't hurt that much when he went out on patrol.

He flipped the page and continued reading wondering when the other Avengers and the Guardians would be back. Once again he couldn't go and this time he actually fought to go because there was no one else to hang out with but unfortunately he lost when Tony stamped his foot and said no. Usually he's allowed to go on missions with the team but lately Tony keeps putting him on the sidelines and he hates it! But he's hoping that it's gonna blow over soon and he'll be allowed to go on missions again. Hopefully.

Suddenly he heard a crash coming from the living room that made him jump out of his skin well it kinda made him jump onto the roof. He hung upside down with one hand holding onto the roof while the other one was in the air. He managed to calm his breathing down and slowly and very cautiously jumped backed down on the bed.

What was that? His first thought was. Could it have been the Avengers back? But weren't they due to return in another few hours or something? He looked up to the roof and decided to ask F.R.I. .

"F.R.I.D.A.Y?," He asked, his voice in a whisper and his words were shaky. "What was that?"

"There seems to be a disturbance in the living area." She replied back. Peter took a deep breath to try and keep his breathing in control.

"Is it the Avengers? Or Loki?" Loki did say a few weeks ago that he would come and visit them for Christmas so it could have been him.

"No. I can't really detect what it is but from what I can tell it isn't from Earth." Isn't from Earth. What the heck was that supposed to mean? If it wasn't from Earth does that mean it was an alien then? An alien was in the compound and he was all alone. What was he supposed to do? Should he contact Mr Stark? No. No, he shouldn't. It's just one alien he could handle this. And plus who knows maybe it could be like that alien from the new Docter Who episode that was tony and adorable except when it attacked but all it was after was energy and this place was filled with energy so it didn't surprise him.

With this new found confidence, he got up from the bed, clenched his hands and took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright. I'm gonna check it out." He announced to no one in particular.

He walked out of the room with his hands still clenched into fists and a face filled with determination. Why he didn't bring a torch he didn't know but thanks to his new heightened sense he could sorta see through the dark now, so he didn't really have much of a problem and he didn't want F.R.I.D.A.Y to turn on in case it would startle the creature.

He finally made it to the living area. He minimised his walking speed to an even slower pace as he approached the entrance and held the door frame as he scanned the room. Seriously, it was like walking into a horror film.

He didn't see anything at first. Everything was still as it was since they left: the Tv turned off and the only source of light was the red light, the curtains still opened viewing the night sky with its twinkling stars barely while the moon was covered by the clouds, boxes of noodles and empty bottles of lemonade from the early dinner they had, and the Christmas tree in the middle of the room. The only thing was different was from the munching sound and growling coming from the Tree. Peter trailed his eyes to the sound of the noise and when he saw what was the cause of it made him scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The little creature yelled as he yelled making it fall off the tree and landed on the table then fell to the floor.

Any normal person would run straight back to their room and his under the covers and probably call the police but Peter wasn't any normal person. He was Spiderman living in the Avengers compound although yes he was all that he was also a very curious person, which was probably one of his worse traits he had.

Because he walked up to it, very slowly of course. The creature rolled it's onto its stomach and stood up on its tiny little legs. It was as if his wish had been heard. It was small and tiny like the one in the doctor who episode but looked a little different, it was almost kinda cute. Except when it growled and stood back on its legs and retracted its sharp pointy claws that could match Wolverine's and it's sharp-very sharp pointy teeth and jumped at him.

"AHHHHHH!" He yelled as he tried to get it of him. It held onto its arm and he tried to flip it off by flapping his arm up and down. It made him jump and he started to walk back into the room bumping into the couches and the table and almost knocking over the tree but he didn't really care about all that stuff right now. THERE WAS A FREAKEN ALIEN TRYING TO EAT HIM!

"F.R.I.D.A.Y! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING!?" He shouted as he continued to get it off his arm. It still held onto him even when he grabbed one of the pillows of the chair and wracked at it.

"I cannot identify it, young sir. It is not in any of my records." Great. An unidentified creature was trying to eat him for no reason whatsoever well he guessed he could've approached this situation a little better but it just gave him a fright! So, it wasn't exactly his fault.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y! Contact Mr Stark!" He knew he shouldn't. He didn't want to bother Mr Stark because he could be busy saving the world at the moment but he was scared. He didn't know what this thing was.

"GAAH!" A sharp pain erupted from his arm. A burning pain shot through it and it felt like it was on fire. The thing at bit his arm!

It pushed back off his arm and jumped onto the other couch while he fell onto the other and onto his back.

He suddenly felt very dizzy and his hand were shaky and sweaty. His arm still felt like it was on fire while the rest of him felt like he had a million of snowballs thrown at him. He was freezing yet boiling hot at the same time. What was going on?

Before he blacked out he saw the mark on his arm the alien had left him; blood was gashing out and it looked infected. Then everything went black.

* * *

When he came to he could hear muffled voices. It sounded like there were three people in the room. One sounded angry, the other one sounded frantic and the third person sounded like they were trying to keep everyone calm.

"I THOUGHT THE TREE WAS SAFE!" The first person sounded. Peter groaned slightly and turned his head to the side trying to block out the noisy voices. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT THING ANYWAY!" Thing? What were they talking about? The second voice sounded confused and scared? Concerned?

"It was a smeiirgle. I had no idea it was on that tree let alone what it was doing on that planet. They're usually from the Gurgeron galaxy which is like ten galaxies away from that." Gurgeron Galaxy?

"Guys keep it down or get out. I don't want you having to disturb my patient." The third voice said in a hush but calm and gentle voice that made him feel much calmer than what he was.

The second thing that he noticed was the pain he felt. He first felt it in his arm that burning, sharp pain he had felt before he passed out was the first tone he noticed. He then felt as if he had been dunked into ice cold water at the same time. The two feelings made him uncomfortable and he let out a small groan which seemed to get the others attention as they stopped talking.

"Kid?" The first voice asked and he's senses started coming back to him and he realised that the voice belonged to none other than Mr Stark.

"'r 'S-'tark?" His words slurred a little as he spoke. His voice was raspy and he felt as though he hadn't drunken a drop of water in decades.

"Hey, kid. You're alright. Can you open your eyes?" Mr Stark asked, the anger in his voice completely disappeared and was replaced by a much more calmer and gentler one.

He felt something warm on his arm and he tilted his head a little and tried to pry his eyes opened, but he immediately closed from the blinding light and he heard someone shouting to turn the lights off. He heard Mr Stark say that it was ok to open his eyes so he did, slowly.

"Mr Stark?" He asked again as his vision cleared and could see clearly now that the lights had dimmed. "What happened?" He asked.

"There was an alien in the compound that attacked you. Thor says it was a smeiirgle whatever the hell that was but it bit you and made you very ill. Now can you answer me honestly?" Peter nodded. "How are you feeling?" Peter sighed and looked down at his arms. The left one-where the alien smeiirgle thing bit him -was wrapped up in a nice clean bandage. "My arm feels like it's on fire and could fall off at any moment while the rest of my body feels like it got chucked into a freezing cold lake. What happened to the alien?" He asked suddenly. He hoped that they got rid of it and it wasn't in the house anymore.

Mr Stark sighed. "It got away. But we are trying to find it and locate it to it's home so it'll be far away from here as possible." He answered not exactly an answer he was hoping for but at least it wasn't in the house anymore.

"So, what's wrong with me?" He asked with a cough at the end of the sentence. Tony sighed again and clapped a hand softly on Peter's good arm.

"Thor says that you got infected when the Alien bit you, but we got the antidote and you should be fine in a couple of hours," Tony explained.

"Thank God." He groaned and leant his head back on the end of the bed. Tony chuckled a little at the kid. "It's gonna be alright, kid. Just get some rest and you should be your happy and cheerful self in no time." Peter nodded and gave one more last look at Tony before he drifted off into a blissful sleep.

* * *

It was only about three hours later before Peter woke up feeling much better than he had. He opened his eyes to find he wasn't alone in the room and was surprised when he found Starlord, Rocket and Groot in there with him

"Hey, guys." He croaked. Older Peter jumped at the sound, he must've fallen asleep and Peter hadn't noticed. Oops.

"Pete, you're awake!" Peter smiled.

"Yep. Would it be alright if I had a glass of water?" He asked and older Peter nodded and nudged the sleeping Rocket who was sitting beside him. Rocket jumped in surprise and had almost fallen off his chair when he regained his balance and gave an annoyed look at Starlord.

"What did you have to go and do that for? I was asleep thank you very-"

"Hey, the kid's awake. Go and get some water will you?"

"Why don't you go and get it?"

"Because I want to talk to the Kid."

"Maybe I want to talk to the kid as well."

The argument had ended with Rocket crossing his arms and he hopped off the chair muttering a few unpleasant insults at Quill that Peter would rather forget. With all this commotion they had awoken a sleeping Groot who was staring curiously at Peter with concerned and worried eyes.

I am Groot?" He asked but Peter didn't understand him so he turned his head to Peter with a confused expression.

"Oh, he asked if you were alright." Peter turned his head back to face Groot who was still looking at him with the same expression.

"I'm alright, thanks, Groot." He replied with a comforting smile.

"Sorry about that. Rocket was just being a pain that's all." Little Peter shook his head.

"That's alright, I shouldn't have asked. I think he just wanted to make sure I was alright." This time big Peter shook his head.

"No way, you should have asked it wasn't your fault."

"Where's Mr Stark? Not that I'm not happy to see you guys here it's just I was just wondering." Big Peter replied with an expression that Peter couldn't distinguish.

"He had to go to a meeting. Trust me he wanted to stay with you until he woke up- he was staying with you the whole time but Ms Potts said he needed to come because it was a meeting he could not miss because of some stuff I can't really remember, so Rocket, Groot and I offered to stay."

"Oh ok. That's really cool Mr Quill. Thanks." Peter said excitedly a little disappointed though that Mr Stark wasn't there but he had to a meeting to go to so he understood, he'll see him later.

They sat there chatting for about fifteen minutes with Quill talking about missions they've been on, different planets they saved and the people they've, some dates he'd been on Gamora and movies as well and games.

"Woah, so you built that thing for Groot then? All by yourself?" He asked Peter.

"Not all by himself, I helped him with it you know gathering things and all" Came somebodies voice from the door. Rocket had returned with the glass of water in his hand. He sat back down on his seat and handed the glass of water to Peter.

"Wow, you did?" He asked, his eyes shining with excitement.

"Yup."

"But I built the majority of it though.'" Quill said, his hands pointing to his chest and he spoke as though he was the only who built it.

"No, I did."

"No, I did."

Peter and Groot looked at each other and just rolled their eyes and Groot offered Peter if he would want to play which he couldn't refuse so he had to accept

and plus he really wanted to play it.

"Woah, it's space raders cool. I haven't played this game in a long time." This caught the attention of Rocket and Big Peter who had stopped fighting and watched him as he played with prideful smiles on their faces.

* * *

Another hour and Peter was pretty much healed and feeling as though he never got bitten in the first place. He was never going to take walking granted again. He ran through the halls with socks on and skidded across the tiles from the living room to the kitchen.

"Woah there kid. It's only been a couple of hours you know?" Mr Stark said with a chuckle as he walked out of the kitchen and ha stopped in front of Peter holding his shoulders.

"I know. But it feels so great to be out of that bed. So, has the alien been caught?" He asked. It was a question he's been wanting to know since he woke up. He hoped that it was on a different planet now safe and it couldn't hurt anybody else.

To his relief, Mr Stark nodded.

"Yup. It's been mover onto another planet far from here and shouldn't be able to get back here." He answered and Peter took a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Mr Stark."

"That's alright Pete." He wrapped an arm around Peter's shoulders and turned him around so now they were heading to the living area.

"So, I never got to ask. How was that mission you and the Avengers went on?" He asked excitedly but his smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown asTony sighed sadly.

"It went alright but I can't actually tell you much kid. I want to but Fury said that it was top secret so I can't actually say anything but how about this," He started and PwPeter could feel the excitement growing in him. "Next mission you go on, you can come with us."

"Really? You're actually letting me come with you?" He asked and started to bounce a little and he nodded a little reluctantly might I add.

"Yes, you can."

"Yes! Thank you, Mr Stark." It was going to be hard but Tony had a chat with Steve about it well more like Steve lecturing Toyn to get the Kid to go on missions again. He knew the kid was disappointed not going on any missions with the tram hut he had been so afraid that the same thing would happen just like it did on Titan but he knew he had to trust himself as much as he did to the kid to go on missions. He just had to be cautious with the Kid and make sure nothing happens to him.

"That's great cause we could really use his help on this mission." The voice made them both jump. They hadn't"?'t realised they made it into the living area and was surprised to see everyone there including the Guardians.

"Oh hey, guys," Peter said shyly a little embarrassed that he hadn't noticed that everyone was there.

"What mission?" Tony asked suddenly turning serious as he walked more into the room, Peter went to sit down on one of the couches next to Groot and gave him a small smile

"The Guardians got alerted some trouble. A ship is being made by some space bandits and needs their help and were just asking if Peter could come. They need his help." Steve explained.

"No. Absolutely not." Was Tony's reply. Peter looked at his eyes filled with hurt and his mouth opened in shock.

"But Mr Stark. You said it yourself that I could on missions again. Why can't I go?" He could feel anger starting to rise in him and he stood up, his hands clenched as he spoke.

"Come on Tony. Let the kid go, he can do this." Steve argued. He knew it could be a little dangerous but it's nothing bad. It was just a couple of aliens rading a ship that needed help saving. Steve wouldn't have let Peter go if he knew this was dangerous but it wasn't he had the Guardians with him so he would be safe. He just needed to get Tony to trust Peter with his more so himself. He needed Tony to trust himself to be able to let Peter go on missions again.

"It's not so dangerous to trust me on this. He'll have a comm with him do you'll be able to talk to him if needed and one of the Guardians would be with him the whole time, ok?" Tony took a deep breath. His hands were clenched just like Peter's but he was releasing them as he thought. He knew what he said to Peter. He knew that he had said he would let Peter go on missions but he didn't mean in space! He could get hurt or worse. He could get turned into ash again or stabbed or something but then again maybe he wouldn't. Maybe he would save some lives today.

He turned around to face Peter who still stared at him angrily and looked as if he was a kettle ready to explode. Tony put his hands on the boy's shoulder and spoke softly.

"Just come back safely, alright? Or otherwise, your Aunt and I are going to kill you." This time Peter took a deep breath and released his knuckles and nodded. Peter suddenly wrapped both hands around Tony surprising the man and as quickly as he could he let go and ran to go and get his suit.

* * *

Peter took a shaky breath in as they ascended away from Earth and into the dark depths of Space. He started out the window and watched the big round ball gro smaller and smaller as they flew away from it. He wasn't nervous per se he was excited don't get him wrong but maybe he was just a little afraid-nooo he was scared? Wait no that's worse. He was nervous. Yeah, he was nervous that's all."

"Are you ok?" Somebody asked cautiously from behind him. The voice was barely a whisper but it still made him jump out of the skin.

"Oo-ooh, Mantis h-hi. Y-yeah I-I'm good. Why do you ask?" He asked. She walked over to him and stood beside him.

"You look scared." Peter facepalmed.

"N-no. I'm not scared just-just a little nervous is all."

"It's ok, I understand. I'm a little scared myself, I have been after the whole... incident with Titan." She explained. "I think everyone is a little scared to be honest although we won't admit it. But we all ended up the same way and I think it left some scars with us but we're all trying to act strong for each other but we're getting through it, together like we always do. So, it's ok to be scared."

Peter didn't say anything at first. He didn't know what to say really and just said. "Yeah, I know. It's just hard."

"Hey guys, we're nearly arriving." Older Peter said from behind them and Peter and Mantie could ser outside the window a ship not that much larger than there's being attacked by a much bigger ship. Peter just hoped to whatever God was listening to that it was just some bandits and not someone like Thanos.

The ship ascended just above the attacked ship and Peter's iron spider mask covered his face as the doors opened.

"All right a-holes and spiderkid, let's go and kick some butt," Starlore said and he pressed a button on his mask and it covered his face and he flew off at the ship and started to shoot the bandits.

Mantis and Drax went second. "Let's kick names and take asses," Mantis said putting a mean face on as she jumped with Drax following her with a yell, the expression made Peter chuckle a little. The next to who jumped was Rocket and Groot with Rocket yelling: who are you calling a-holes you a-hole?"

It was just him and Gamora now. He took a step forward and looked down below taking a shuddering breath. He couldn't do this. He couldn't do this he was not ready. How could he think he was ready. He should be ready but he was not.

He jumped a little as he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you ok?" Gamora's gentle voice asked him. Her voice was filled with concern yet it was calm. It kinda reminded him of Aunt May, the way she calms him down after a nightmare or something.

Peter nodded. "Yeah, yeah I-I'm all good." She gave him an unconvincing look and Peter sighed deciding there was no point in telling the truth with her, she can read you like a book!

"It's just that I don't think I can do this

s. After what happened with Thanos-I'm just scared I guess. I thought I could do this but I can't." He sighed and just watched the scene down below him. He knew he should go now and help, they needed him. He needed to go down there but he couldn't.

"Hey, hey. It's alright. It's ok to be scared. If I'm being honest and don't tell older Peter this or anyone for that matter-I's kinda scared to. Especially after what happened... you know it took me like two months for Peter to get me out of bed and do missions again?" Peter looked at her with wide surprising eyes and shook his head.

"Well yeah, it did. But I've learnt to move past that fear with the help of the team. They have my back and they have your's and so do the Avengers. They wouldn't have let you come on this mission if they didn't think it was safe heck we wouldn't have allowed if we didn't think it was safe. But it is, they really are just idiot bandits who know nothing about fighting to trust me we've fought them before. But Peter," Her voice grew more confident which made Peter feel less afraid.

"You can do this, I'll be right behind you alright?" He took a deep shaky breath before finally nodding. She put a hand to his cheek and gave him a smile. "I believe that you can do this and so can everyone else."

"Ok, let's go. And Gamora," He said just before they jumped off. "Thanks." He said with a smile and she smiled back to and they both jumped off to join the battle.

* * *

They had just finished destroying the bandits and it was awesome! Peter was teamed up with Gamora but he occasionally helped out the others too if they needed some and after they were all knocked out he had wrapped them all up in his webs.

"Ooh, you should add a bow in the front." Mantis suggested. He shrugged and chuckled a little and created a bow at the front as she said. It made it look funnier.

"Well done Spiderman," Drax said as he clapped a little too hard on Peter's back.

"Thanks." He muttered with a smile. He got to work with Drax to in the battle. They ended up trapped together surrounded by the bandits before he was picked up by Drax and was swung in a circle as he shot his webs at each of the aliens.

"It was pretty cool wasn't it?" He asked and Drax nodded with a laugh.

"Yeah, you did great out there man. Thanks for the help, we really appreciated it." Older Peter said coming up next to him. "We should probably head back to Terran now. The others are probably a little worried."

"Yeah, I think Mr Stark's probably losing his mind now."

"Yep." And they made their way to the ship and back to Earth but before they did Peter gave Gamora a grateful smile and a nod which she gladly returned before they entered the ship and took off to Earth.

 **Hey, guys hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry if it was a bit confusing at the beginning at the end I was gonna do something like Peter getting sick or something on the mission again but then it kinda changed to that but I like it and I hoped u did too and thanks for reading please review. :)**


	5. All I want for Christmas is You

**Hi guys I hope ypu like this chapter I wasn't really sure what to do but I wanted one with Peter and MJ and this is what I came up with andI know its been a little while (maybe longer than a little while) but I got busy and yeah but I've written a few chapters that I'm about to post and they've been loosely editted but maybe after Christmas I'll try to edit it or something I don't know but I hope you enjoy and Merry Christmas Eve!. (I don't own Marvel or I don't own the song 'all I want for Christmas is you.)**

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas,_

 _There's just one thing I need,_

 _I don't care about the presents,_

 _More than you could ever know_

 _Make my wish come true,_

 _All I want for Christmas,_

 _Is you..._

It was the last day of school and he was so excited he couldn't actually beleive it was finally here. His ls last classes today was maths, double Chem, a spare and English. It wasn't too bad and it didn't down his mood, nothing could today.

This morning went by teally fast that he didn't have enough time to process what the teacher was saying. He thinks it had something to with algebra and telling them to be safe on the holidays and have a good one? He wasn't too sure but he did know was that a lot of his teachers were gonna be saying that today.

He was in Chem now listening to Mr Hudds talk about just last final things they should know. Peter looked at the clock on the wall, only about five seconss left until lunch time. Come on, he can make it. Five, four, three, two- BRRRRIIINNGG. And that's the end of the lesson. Thank God.

"And remember students have a great holdiay and a Merry Christmas." He said with a huge smile as the students piled out of the classroom and into the busy hallway.

"You to sir." Peter said with a smile and quickly left the classroom to go and meet up with Ned and Mj at th cafeteria.

"So, what are you guys gonna do after school?" Ned asked them as they walkee to their lockers to pick up their books for the holidays. Peter shrugged.

"I'm not sure a actually. I think I might be going to the compound if May has to work but if not I'll hang out with her."

'"MJ?"

"I'm probably just gonna go home and nothing better to do."

"Ok then." Ned responded as they walk out of the school doors after getting their books from their lockers.

"Well my mum's here. I should probably get going " Ned said and waved at them and headed to the direction of his car.

Peter and MJ stood there in silence after Ned awkwardly opened the csr doors and accidently dropping his books eith his mother asking what's wrong and him replying that it was fine and got into thr car and with one finale wave they drove off.

"Soo, you could come to my house if you want to. May wouldn't mind. We could whatch movies or read books and eat food..." Peter asked awkwardly. He knows MJ liked-scratch that loves reading books but it was the way she said it. After the whole Homecoming incident last year they had become closer andhe's discovered a lot of things about her. Like how she prefers books over games so she refuses to come to their gaming night on Friday night although she has recrntly just coming along and whatching them, her davourite colour is purple, she prefers reading books by Stephen King although she likes a variety of authors but he also knows how to read her like a book noe so to speak. He knows her parents work constantly and that's gotta suck and he knows that she get's lonely sometimes at home so he wants to try and stop that. And he maybe, kinda, wants to hang out with her like he usually does but this times kinda differnt he's realising.

She shrugged her shoulders and put her book mark on the page of her book and put it in her bag. "Sure." He could feel excitment growing in his chest and his heartbeat beat faster than normal.

"Really?" He asked excitdely, he was probably going to regret sounding like an excitee child later but he didn't care.

"Sure." She nodded again and he smiled as they made their way towards his house.

It took approximately fifteen minutes to get to his house. The train had finally been on time so thank to whoever God was listening and there wasn't too many people on the trai. thankfully.

They walked up the stairs to his apartment door and he unlocked it with his key confirming May wasn't home yet.

He held the door open for MJ and she silently walked in, clutching her bag on her side.

"So, would you like any food or wate or any type of drink?" He asked nervously.

"Uhh, just water would be fine for noe thanks?" Was she nervous too? He walked over to the kitchen and grabbed some glasses out and grabbed the water out of the fridge and poured it into the glass.

Meanwhile MJ was walking around the apartment. She had been there before many times yet she couldn't get over the fact how amazing it was even if it was small and a little run down but Peter had lived it which made her love it. She walker over to the Christmas Tree that had been set up in the corner of the room next to the TV. It was a medium sized tree but there was a tone of decorations on it, it lookee as though it could match the Christmas Tree in Bryant Square. May and Peter put a lot of work into this.

"This is really cool." She muttered but she knew Peter had heard.

"You think so?" He asked.

"Yeah. You guys did a lot of work into this."

"Thanks. You should see the Christmas tree Thor brought in the compound. It wasn't even from this planet and there was an alien in it." She looked over at Peter shocked.

"Really? Was it dangerous." Peter tilted his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Eehhh, sort of but not really. It was painful though it bit me on my arm and made me sick." He explained shoeing his arm where MJ could just see a bite mark.

"Guess you deserved it then." she snickered and Peter looked over at her with a fake shocked expression.

"I did not. I just heard a noise and went to go and check it out then it got startlee and atracked me." MJ just laughed and he brought over the waters and she thanked him and took a sip of the water while she continued to look at the tree.

One ornament caught her eye. It was a picture of a younger Peter probably about five or six. He was sitting on the couch smiling and behind him was an older man who looked like his Uncle who had his arms around Peter and was smiling at the camera. She picked it up and looked at it.

"Naw, you were so cute when you were five" Peter's face was red with embarrassment.

"I was not. And I wa six when we took that picture not five." He pouted and MJ laughed. "Yeah sure you weren't.

"So, you want to whatch some movies?" He asked excitdeely and so she nodded. "I'll go get the popcorn, did you want to set up Netflix?" She nodded in reply and he went to the kitchen and she went to TV and turned it on.

They decided on watching the Christmas Prince first then they watched the second one. Then they decided on watching the classics like Home Alone 1 and 2, the Grinch (when the animation one camr out they planned on seeing that tigether) the Santa Clause movies, love actually, Elf (Peter laughed so haron that mivie that he accidently dropped his popcorna dn had to clean it up and get some more.) and a whole bunch of different movies.

"We should whatch the Christmas Chronicles." Peter suggested.

"No way. Let's whatch the Christmas Calender that ones not too bad."

"Maybe it's time that you should head to bed." A voice cam up from behind them and made them both jump slightly.

"Oh, hey May. When did you get home?" Peter asked. May rolled her eyes and chuckled slightly. She was leaning on the kitchen counter her elbow propt up against it and she ha dher chin leaning on her hand ehile the other one held her phone.

"I've been here for an hour." She replied. "Hi MJ by the way how are you?" She askee sweetly.

"I'm good thanks Mrs Parker." She said, calming down from the shock.

"Wait what time is it?" Peter asked.

"It's almost midnight."

"Really?"

"mmmm-mmh."

"Oh shoot. I goota go home or my parents would freak." She said as she stood up amd startrd gathering her thing. "Uhh thanks for having me over." She said to Peter who smiled.

"That's alright.

"Here I can drop you off."

"Oh no, it's alright Mrs Parker really." MJ started but May cut her off.

"No I insist and plus it would put my mind at ease ehen I know that you safely got home and plus it's midnight and a fifteen year old should not be out there walking home alone." May said and got her bag and her car keys. " Peter I'll be back soon alright." She gave a quick kiss on the forehead before walking out jnto the hallway.

"Uhh thanks for tonight. I had fun," She smirked a little before she gave him a quck kiss on the cheek before walking ot and following May leaving a very shocked but happy Peter... Parker.

 **Hope you liked this chapter thanks for reading and please review. :)**


	6. Ice Skating

**(I don't own Marvel or the song Winter Wonderland)**

6th day of Christmas

* * *

 _When it snows, ain't it thrilling,_

 _Through your nose gets chilling,_

 _We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way_

 _Walking in a Winter Wonderland._

* * *

"Come on guys it'll be fun." Peter said with a wave. He just finished packing his backpack that had his ice skates and a drink bottle (And his spiderman suit just in case but don't tell Tony that) and was at the door waiting for Natasha and Clint.

"We're coming. We're coming. Are you sure this is what you want to do today?" BlackWidow asked with a face says 'I really don't want to do this but he's just to cute to say no to and ice skating is also really fun.'

"Yes, you have too and plus no one else could come with me today. Mr Stark was out at another meeting with Mrs Potts and I don't exactly know where the others were so yes you have to come." He answered with a smile and crossed his arms and lifted himself up from the floor slightly with the heels of his feet.

Natasha sighed. "Fine. Let's go." She said and pulled at Clints arm with her with her ice skate in the other hand as well. Peter smiled triumphily and followed behind them.

It didn't take them that long to get to Central Park for their chosen destination.

They sat down on an unoccupied bench with all their things and grabbed out their iceekates and starter putting them on. Peter got his on first and watched as Nat and Clint had a little difficulty woth theirs and laughed a little.

"What're you laughing at?" Clint asked annoyed.

"Nothing." Peter answered quickly.

After a few minutes they finally had their iceskatew on and walked awkwardly onto the lake. There wasn't a lot of people on the lake this morning and that's why they decided to go early so there wasn't a lot of people. There was an old couple skating aroumd the other end of the lake holding hands, a young girl with her dad, a single women who seemed like she was focusing on not to fall over and that was about it. Hopefully none of them would notice a random boy with two Avengers. Hopefully.

"Woah-" Natasha wobbled a little and was about to fall over before Clint caught her.

"How are you so good at this?" She asked as shr clutched onto his arm with both hands and gave him a look of surprise.

"I go ice skating with my Kids every winter." He shrugged. "Kinda a family tradition sort of thing.

"What about you kid?" Clint asked turning to face the kis, who was a bit further ahead of them eith his legs spread out a little and his hands held out as if to grab something and was heading his way towards the middle. He breathed a laugh and answered.

"Yeah, yeah. Used go all the time with Ant may and my Uncle we just havn't had the time. But I got this. I got this." He mumbled and Clint had to laugh as he stuggled to get his legs straight again but almost falling over on the spot.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I got this." He repeated with a wave back at them and mamanaged to straighten back up and push one foot ahead of him then another and before Clint knew it he was skating across the ice like a pro. When did that happen?

About fifteen minutes later of showing Natasha how to ice skate, she finally manged to get the hang of it and was skating on her own now. Peter had been skating around the lake by himself for a little while before he came skidding back over to them.

"Hey guys? You wanna race?" He askee eith an excited smile and a sparkle in his eyes that told Clint that he knew he was gonna win.

"Noo."

"Yeess!" Both Clint and Natasha said at the same time. Clint nudged a little at Natasha's shoulder and smirked.

"Come on Nat, let's show this kid what we've got." She looked like she was contemplating on the ideaz thinking if she should or not but Peter pulled out those puppy dog eyes that she can't refuse and finally gave in.

"Fiinne."She muttered. "I'm gonna whip you're ass kid." She said with a smirk to which Peter returned.

"Ohohoohoho, you got told kid. "Clint said as he and he others got ready at the end of the lake.

"Alright let's do this. I'm gonna beat you guys like I did with Mario Kart." Clint looked at him shocked.

"Hey, that was one time."

"More likr one million."

"One." Clint said, final as he pointed his fingers.

"Two, three." Black Widow said as she boltedof the ixe and skated way ahead of them leaving the two boys shocked.

"HEY NAT! THAT'S CHEATING! WHAT THE-!" But he disn't finish his sentance because Peter did the exact same thing and bolted right up to her.

"Great. Juuust great." Clint muttered as he chased after them.

They decided on three laps. Thry already completed one lap (Well Peter and Natasha) and Peter was in the lead. Way in the lead. He looked behind her as he felt the wind blew in his face, rustling his hair alittle and stuck his toung at her snd looked back up at the front. Skating almost reminded him of swingung through the city with his webbs. It was nice and kinds calming when the nice winter breeze blew on his face. He wonderwd if he would beat Captian America at skating, he'll have to ask.

"Oi, Peter. Slow down!" Clint shoutes from behind him. Peter just smirked back and with a snarky reply.

"Nah-ah, no can do old man!" He laughed and he heard Clint mutter under his breath, 'Jeeze, he really is Stark's kid.' Which almost made him topple over but he decided to pretend he never heard it even if it did make his cheeks heat up despite the cold and he felt a swell of pride inside his chest. But he pretended he didn't hear anything.

He was almost there. Almost at the finish line. He could do this. He could do this. He kept repeating it over and over in bis head when suddebly he was pushed over and landed on the hard ice.

"Woah, what the heck?" He asked, a little dazed as he grabbed his head and looked up to find Natasha sprinting ahead

"HEY! THAT'S CHEATING. I EXPECT THAT FROM CLINT BUT YOU NAT?!" He asked.

"Kid!" Clint asked, shocked at what I said and I just smirkes at him as he skated past. I quickly got back up and looked around. It was starting to get a little late and it was just them three left on the ice and there wasn't that many people there at all. Great, time for plan B. He looked at the trees above him then at the finishing line that Clint and Natasha were almost there and smiled. _I got this_. He said. He shot out his webs at the trees and flung himself into the air all the way across the ice so he was now infront of Natash _and_ Clint. This was the best.

"HEY SPIDERBOY! THAT'S CHEATING!" clint yelled from behind him but all Peter just did was laugh.

"IT'S SPIDER **MAN** AND YOU GUYS CHEATED FIRST!" He yelled back and he skated, faster than he's ever skated before, faster than the two most top secret SHIELD spiee in the world.

"AAAAAAANNNDD I WIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN!" He cheered as he skidded to a stop. He laughed and smiled as Nat and Clint slowed to a stop up to him and panted. Nat gave him a look of surprise and disbelieve.

"You're a little shit, you know that right?" She said, and Peter just laughed.

"I know." Clint through his hands up in exasperation.

"I can't believe it." He mutteree making Peter laugh even harder. He won this round and he will continue to win inthe future.


	7. SnowBall fight

**Hi guys CHapter 7, hope you are liking the story so far. ( I don't own Marvel or the song'It's the most Wonderful time of the year.)**

* * *

It's the most wonderful time of the year,

With kids jingle belling, And everyone tlling you beof good Cheer,

It's the most wonderful time of the year

* * *

They decided to go walking in Central Park on Sunday morning, just him Peter with Wanda and Vision. It's been a while since they hung out together due to missions and school work unfortunately but they finally manged to find time. Peter was walking beside Vision who was bmnext to Wanda with her ar. wrapped around his and her head on his shoulder.

"It's so nice out here today." She said and she was right. There was a lot of snow around and the sun shining through the trees a little made the sight even more beautiful. And perfect for a snowball fight. Peter grinned to himself.

Vision and Wanda continued to walk the path through Central Park paasing by a few groups of Families and a couple of people of bicycle's until Wanda noticed something was wrong.

"Vision." She shook his shoulder a little to signal them to stop. "Where's Peter?" She asked, her eyes growing wide with concern.

"Mmh?" He asked and turned to face his other side where Peter should be walking next to him but his eyes grew wide with fear as he wasn't there.

"I don't know." He said slowly then suddenly Wanda gasped as she was hit on the back with her head that felt very cold and wet. She sloely turned around to find the source of it but only to find an empty field of Snow. She and VisVision carefully looked around but stopped when Vision was hit by something on the side of his cheek. His mouth openrd wide in shock as he placed a hand on where he was hit.

"Show yourself." He demanded and they took a step closer. Suddenly they heard a laugh. A very familiar laugh. A very, very familiar laugh. A very, very, very-well you get the picture.

Wanda bent down and picked up a handfull of snoe in her hands and patted it into a ball and held it up so she was aiming. Vision did the same.

"So, Peter. Playing a game of snowball fighting with two enhanced individuals as magic as their power. Smart choice." Vision said smugly then suddenly a few more snowballs hit them in tbe face and arms and Wanda had almost dropped hers if she hadn't caught it eith her magic.

Suddenly Peter appeared from the little moutain just a few feet away from them with a huge grin on his face and tilted his head as he spoke.

"Yeeeeeaaahh, it might not br one of by best of plans but it'll be soooo much fun." He said and proceeded to throw snowballs at them.

Wanda and Vision ducked out of the way from the incoming snowballs and threw some of their own with their magic. Snowballs flee in red and gold magic at Peter who ducked and jumped out of the way, missing each and one of them.

"How are you missing them?" Wanda asked as she threw another one but Peter dodged again and laughed at the question and pointed to his head.

"Spidey Sense. Remember?" He said and threw a snowball at each of their heads. Wanda couldn't believe it. How could she have forgotten?!

Peter bent down and picked up abother handful of Snow and patted it into a ball and smiled as he stared back at the other two enhanced individuals and threw the ball up and down into his hand.

"You know, I think that makes me the ultamate Snowball Champion except when I fight with Shuri it usually ends eith a tie but with everyone else I'm the best." He then threw the snowball at the other two while shouting 'yeeeeeettt!" Which resulted eith Wanda and Vision groaning, while falling flat on their backs.

"I'm gonna tell Stark about this, his kid should be grounded." She said and Vision nodded his head in agreement while Peter just laughed.


End file.
